


Come Back To Me

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An error by the messenger causes a deadly consequence.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Come Back To Me

by AJ

Notes: Okay, so this was inspired by a few things. Pyre and When October Goes. Also, by "The Story of an Hour." Which, I think was written by Kate Chopin. I'm not sure. And thank you to my Harvard friend Jenn who stayed up late to help me with this.

Summary: If you've read "The Story of an Hour," you probably have a good idea what's about to happen. If not, then, read on, cause I'm not going to spoil it. Dislaimer: A girl can dream, right?

"Ma'am?" Richard, Abbey's secret service agent called out as he entered the presidential bedroom.

"Richard, you're scaring me. What is going on? Why the look?" Abbey referred to the very, very grave look on his face.

"There's been a shooting... at the Newseum." He replied.

Abbey stared the man down. "What do you mean there's been a shooting at the Newseum? My husband and my daughter are at the Newseum. There could not have been a shooting there. It's out of the question." She replied, breaking out into tears.

"There is no word yet, on survivors." He spoke gravely.

"No survivors?" Abbey asked, trembling with fear as she laid in her bed.

"They don't know yet."

Abbey immediately closed her eyes. As the thought of life, alone, began to play inside of her brain, like a broken record.

Richard, not being able to stand to see the First Lady in the condition she was in, took a step forward. "Can you leave me alone, now?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"If that's what you think you want, ma'am." He replied as he stood still for a moment longer.

"It is." Her short response came as he turned and left.

Completely breaking down in to sobs, Abbey's heart began to break.

Her friends...

Her daughter...

Her husband...

'It just can't be so.' She thought. 'It just can't be so.'

~~~

"Mr. President, are you in any pain, anywhere?" Ron asked as they raced off from the scene of the accident in the limo.

"I think I've been shot... in my shoulder. And I banged my head against the door..." Jed's voice came, full of discomfort.

"And you, Zoey?" Ron turned his attention to the First Daughter, sitting wrapped up in Gina's arms.

"I'm alright." Her voice, surprisingly strong. But that strength soon faded, "Daddy?"

"Come here, baby." Jed winced as he shifted his body to the side to take his daughter into his arms.

After a long silence filled the air, Jed finally spoke up. "This isn't the way to the White House."

"No, sir. It isn't. We are taking you to a hospital."

"Like hell," Jed tried to protest using an angry voice, but it just came over as hoarse. "Take me to the White House."

"Mr. President!" Ron argued. "You've been shot. You need to see a doctor, we have to take you to the hospital."

"My doctor is at the White House right now. Take me there, at once."

~~~

Still no word on Jed... on Zoey... on anyone.

Nothing...

Silence...

Picking up their wedding picture that stood on her nightstand, Abbey brought it close to her body, as a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." She replied weakly.

"Ma'am... I just spoke with agents on the scene." Richard said. "The President and Zoey are not there."

"Where are they?" Abbey asked, praying that her worst fears not be confirmed.

"At the morgue." Richard said in the only way he knew how.

"Morgue?" She asked.

"From the reports I received... they were both shot. Zoey died right away... The President, apparently, wouldn't give up as easily. He died in an ambulance, on the way to the hospital."

"No!" Abbey cried in disbelief.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Richard asked, teary-eyed.

"Leave me alone?" She made the same demands as earlier.

Wiping the tears from the glass of the frame of the picture that she held in her hands, she traced the outline of the man she gave her love to so many years ago, "Jed..." She cried. "Jed, you have to come back to me. I couldn't live without you if I tried."

As the picture slipped out of her hands, Abbey's body crashed down onto the bed.

Suddenly, the tears ceased to flow from her eyes...

The noises ceased to sound from her...

And all of her movements...

~~~

"Mr. President!" Richard exclaimed as he thought he was seeing a ghost.

"She's in there?" Jed asked, pointing at the bedroom door.

"They said you were dead. Oh my God! I told her..." Richard trailed off.

"Abbey!" Jed said loudly as he winced in pain, from opening the door to their bedroom in a hurried fashion. Finding her laying still as could be on their bed, he ran to her as fast as he could. "Abbey?"

No response...

No movement...

"Abbey?" Jed began to shake his wife.

Nothing...

"Abbey, wake up." He pleaded. "Wake up, Abbey."

Jed refused to believe...

~~~

"Why won't she wake up, doctor?" Jed asked in a child-like faith.

"She's dead, Mr. President." Came the very woeful voice of the on call military doctor.

Dead...

Abbey...

Abbey is dead...

"NO!" Jed cried as he fell down to the ground, finding no strength in him at all.

"I'm sorry, sir." Came the doctor.

"How?" Jed managed to ask through his sea of tears.

"I can't be certain, but I think it was a heart attack." The doctor said as he made his exit from the room, leaving the President alone, with the dead body of the woman he loved... had loved...

Climbing up onto their bed, Jed pulled Abbey's lifeless form into his arms. "You can't be dead Abbey... I need you too much... You have to come back alive... You have to... You don't have a choice." He cried as he kissed her head. "How am I supposed to live without you? I can't do it... I won't do it, Abbey. You have to come back alive." Jed's voice had long since lost all life. "This isn't fair to me, Abbey. I came back to you... Now it's your turn... Come back to me."

"Daddy?" Zoey's mournful voice came quietly from the door. "Daddy?" She repeated herself, as Jed had no audible or visual response from his daughter's voice or presence.

Jed looked up and locked eyes with his daughter. "Daddy!" Zoey broke out into a million tears as she collapsed into her father's arms. "Mommy!" She cried. "Mommy! No!"

Refusing to let his wife's body go, Jed pinned Zoey's body tightly into his with his other arm.

"Daddy, make Mommy come back. Please Daddy. Bring her back to life." She pleaded as the ocean of tears around the bed began to flood the room.

THE END

  

  


End file.
